Kiryuu y los siete vampiros
by Tinta amatista
Summary: Lo habían abandonado en un bosque lejano, justo cuando una tormenta amenazaba con comenzar. Mientras buscaba refugio, dio con una pintoresca casa, en medio de los árboles, masticando su orgullo, golpeo, esperando recibir refugio por una noche. Pero no espero que siete vampiros le abrieran la puerta. Mucho menos, que a cambio de un techo, le pidieran cocinar y limpiar.


_Los personajes no son mío. **  
**_

_Este fic se encuentra publicado también en otro sitio, bajo mi otro seudónimo.  
_

**Kiryu****u y los 7 Vampiros**

**Abandonado **

Nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación así. Abandonado en medio de un bosque, por el que parecía ser una de las personas más fieles y apreciadas para él. Aún así, Yagari Touga no dudo en dejarlo a su suerte, luego de amenazarlo fieramente con su rifle cargado, ordenándole jamás volver al castillo.

Lo que más le dolía, no era la situación en sí, sino quién lo había llevado hasta aquella situación. Pudo haberlo esperado de cualquiera; cualquiera menos su preciado maestro.

Bufó exasperado, comenzando a caminar hacía la gran conífera, esperando que al menos eso pudiese resguardarlo de la lluvia que amenazaba con hacerse intensa en cualquier momento.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, esperando resguardarlas de forma apropiada del frío que empezaba a calar los huesos, mientras mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta. No sabía que animalejos se podía topar en ese bosque. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, era una presa fácil, ya que no estaba armado. Siguió pateando piedras, mientra avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el bosque con el ceño fruncido, sin saber que realmente hacer.

Al menos una mitad de él, deseaba volver al dichoso castillo; pero al saber que su madrastra Shizuka Hio andaría pululando por los alrededores, intentando hacerle la vida imposible, por lo que su otra mitad de arrepentía.

No entendía que le había visto su padre a esa mujer. No era más que una víbora disfrazada en piel de oveja; y para empeorar la situación, tras la muerte de su padre; con unas cuantas insinuaciones, su gemelo menor, Ichiru, había caído por ella cual mosca en la miel. Todo un desastre.

Nunca ocultó su desagrado hacia la mujer, como tampoco se esforzó en obedecerle y reverenciarle. Si quería su respeto, que se lo ganara. Él no era menos que ella.

Quizá, de haberle obedecido, no estaría en medio de un bosque completamente empapado, pateando piedras, mientras su estómago clamaba por algo de comida. Pero tenía su orgullo, y prefería morderse la lengua, antes de llamarla reina o algo similar. Que le bastara con vivir cómoda.

Su supuesta sesión de caza, había terminado con él abandonado a kilómetros de su residencia. Y a pesar de ser humillante ser exiliado de tu propio hogar; sería más humillante volver a un lugar al que desde hace años anhelaba dejar.

Mejor sería el bosque.

Siguió caminando, mientras buscaba algo que le resultara ser un refugio útil. Sus sentidos expertos en caza, distinguieron a lo lejos, la música de un piano. Pensó en seguir hacia el lado contrario. Pero el escuchar como retumbaban los truenos y relámpagos por entre los acantilados, sumado a la lluvia, no era opción. Prefería caminar por el bosque de día, que en esa oscuridad. Por mucho entrenamiento de caza, poco podía hacer en esas condiciones.

Camino hacia la fuente del sonido, mientras masticaba su orgullo, y pensaba en como pedir refugio.

Golpeó unas cuantas veces, esperando que la puerta fuese abierta.

Dentro, al sentir el golpeteo en la puerta; siete puertas distintas se abrieron, todos salieron de sus habitaciones dispuestos a averiguar quien era la persona que golpeaba. No esperaban a nadie, y no recibían visitas. El primero en llegar a la puerta, tras bajar corriendo con dirección a la puerta, era Hanabusa Aido. Que observaba a través del ojo mágico quien era la persona.

-¿Quién es?- Akatsuki Kain le preguntó con interés disimulado a su primo, al ver que prácticamente éste metía dentro del cristal el ojo para ver mejor.

-Ni idea, nunca lo he visto

-Déjame ver-de inmediato, el orbe azul, fue sustituido por uno verde—parece perdido y mojado—Takuma Ichijo, había alcanzado a ver el respingo del chico, en cuanto un relámpago azotó el cielo, y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza.

-Huele bien-De inmediato Rima Touya asintió, respaldando el comentario de Senri Shiki. Tras ellos, Ruka Souen y Seiren, esperaban recargadas en una pared, ver por quien armaban tanto alboroto.

Mientras las personas tras la puerta cuchicheaban sobre la persona que había tocado; éste, suspiro con resignación, girándose dispuesto a marcharse. Si no le abrían, no iba a rogar. Por mucha agua que llevase su ropa. No había dado ni un paso, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso, y una mano asió su brazo, antes de casi arrastrarlo dentro de la casa.

El grupo se quedo con la mirada fija en el chico de pelo plata frente a ellos, Ichijo en un rápido movimiento había abierto la puerta, y jalado a quien estaba del otro lado. De inmediato, unos ojos lilas, miraban a una cabeza rubia que lo tenía aun del brazo, y tras éste seis pares de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad. Al notar las miradas, se sintió algo cohibido. Y la sola idea de mencionar que lo habían abandonado cual trapo, no era de su gusto. Todos lo miraban expectantes, para que dijera quien era y que quería. Se mordió la lengua antes de hablar, y mastico su orgullo lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar, recordando ser diplomático.

-Bu-buenas noches…Soy Kiryuu Zero, y me preguntaba si podría pasar acá la noche… me perdí.—Al menos había podido decirlo todo de un tirón, siendo lo suficientemente amable. Cosa que por lo general no era. Diciendo algo tan estúpido como perderse, pero que sonaba mejor que decir que lo habían abandonado. Al sentir que ni siquiera el grupo había pestañado, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, y desvió la mirada. Maldición, él no era un animal de circo para que lo mirasen así. Recordó que estaba en un apuro, y se controlo. No podía perder la calma.

-No solo huele bien, además es lindo

¿lindo? ¡Maldición!, ¿Dónde rayos había terminado a dar?


End file.
